Have I Found You? Valentine's Day, 2015
by 4MeJasper
Summary: Valentine's Day drabble about unexpected love, inspired by Flightless Bird. Short chapters, frequent updates. Jasper/Bella
1. Chapter 1 - Coffee Shop

Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with the characters, especially Jasper.

This is a drabble.

_I was a quick wet boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

…

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you?_

-Iron &amp; Wine

Part 1

Bella sat in the Starbucks, staring at the cup of coffee. The barista, male, had thought it cute to put foam in the shape of a heart in her cup. Valentine's Day and all.

I must look a sight, she thought. Arm in a sling, black eye hidden behind dark glasses.

She looked down at her coffee, put the stirrer into the cup and broke up the heart.

"Never real anyway," she muttered.

A flash of something on the other side of the window caught her eye. A movement? She peered out, all but pressing her nose against the window, but couldn't make out anything in the darkness.

Who cared? It was raining outside. The weather, the world, matched her inside.

Her tears fell into the paper cup.

Xxxx

This is a little Valentine's Day Drabble.

Hope your February is going well. Leave a note and share your thoughts. I'll be back with more very soon.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sliding

Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with the characters, especially Jasper.

This is a drabble.

_I was a quick wet boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

…

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you?_

-Iron &amp; Wine

Part 2

Bella slowly stood up, almost knocking her stool over. She had a peculiar feeling. There was a humming inside of her, a yearning. She didn't want to feel that. She wanted to stay numb.

"Five minutes to closing," the barista said. "We'll be turning out the lights then," he added.

You and your d*** foam heart, Bella thought.

"Want me to toss that for you?" he asked, gesturing to her cup.

"Sure," she mumbled.

"OK. You look kind of handicapped," he said.

Yeah, thanks for noticing, she thought.

She picked up her backpack with her good arm and slung it over her shoulder before struggling to open the front door. She wasn't looking forward to going home. What if He was there?

Once outside, the wind blew the freezing rain into her face, hitting her with a spray of ice bits that forced her put her good hand in front of her face.

She lost her footing and started sliding, but didn't fall.

Someone caught her. His hands on her arm felt like stone his grip was so strong.

Xxxx

This is a little Valentine's Day Drabble.

Hope your February is going well. Leave a note and share your thoughts. I'll be back with more very soon.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Street

Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with the characters, especially Jasper.

This is a drabble.

_I was a quick wet boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

…

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you?_

-Iron &amp; Wine

Part 3

"Thanks," Bella said.

"No problem," was the response from the beautiful voice she had ever heard. It was followed by a sweet scent. Do people really smell that good? she wondered.

"Aren't you going to add 'You look kind of handicapped?'" she said.

"Nope."

She turned to see sunglasses. He was wearing sunglasses in the rain and dark.

The guy was tall, and looked lean under a rain coat. Very James Bond. Wait. Did Bond wear sunglasses?

She consumed with a desire to lift those glasses and see what was behind them.

"Sidewalk's slippery, so I'll help you to your car. Where is it?" he asked.

"Don't have one."

Silence.

"I mean, I do, but somebody…well, I don't have one tonight. I'll get it back soon," she said.

"Did he do that to your arm?"

The voice asking the question was so soft. How did he get menace in there too? She didn't need any more menace in her life. Are all men dangerous? Or is it just me, she wondered.

"It was an accident," she said aloud. "I mean, he pushed me, but it wasn't supposed to be that hard."

"And you hit your eye on the way down?"

"No." She didn't add anything else.

"Where's the car now?"

"Does it matter?" she asked, her heart beating faster at the thought of seeing Him again. She never wanted to see Him again. She wouldn't even let herself think of His name. If she did, He might hear her somehow and reappear. Right in front of her.

Bella thought she heard a growl, so she looked around. Was there a dog nearby? This Valentine's Day was crappy enough. She didn't need to be bitten as well.

Xxx

This is a little Valentine's Day Drabble.

Hope your February is going well. Leave a note and share your thoughts. I'll be back with more very soon.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Car

Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with the characters, especially Jasper.

This is a drabble.

_I was a quick wet boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

…

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you?_

-Iron &amp; Wine

Part 4

"My apartment's right over there," Bella said, pointing across the street to the brownstone where she lived.

They stepped off the curb and had just begun to cross the street when Bella heard a terrifying noise.

It started softly and normally. Just the sound of a car driving in slush and ice. Then the brakes started to squeal as the automobile began to skid. She looked up to see a white Ford Explorer skidding out of control. It was coming right at them, spinning and skidding faster and faster on the icy street.

She froze, unable to move.

Suddenly it stopped, right in front of them. The stranger had put out both his hands and stopped the car, bracing himself and sliding slightly backward, but bringing the three ton vehicle to a shuddering stop before it could hit her, leaving an indentation in the shape of his hand on the hood.

Once he was sure the vehicle had stopped, the stranger scooped Bella up and ran toward her building.

Xxx

This is a little Valentine's Day Drabble.

Hope your February is going well. Leave a note and share your thoughts. I'll be back with more very soon.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Doorway

Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with the characters, especially Jasper.

This is a drabble.

_I was a quick wet boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

…

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you?_

-Iron &amp; Wine

Part 5

"What was that?" Bella asked.

"What was what?" he said.

"You stopped the car. You put out your hand and stopped the car from hitting us!"

"No. We got lucky," he said, turning the key in her door.

Bella wondered briefly how he got her key. Was she going crazy? She patted her pocket.

"It fell out back there on the street," he said, handing her the key.

Still trying to make sense of what had happened out in the street, she opened the door cautiously. Dark. Good. _He_ wasn't home.

She stepped inside and flicked on the light.

When the stranger stepped in behind her and closed the door, all thoughts of what had happened outside flew out of her mind, because, for the first time, she could see him clearly.

Xxxx

This is a little Valentine's Day Drabble.

Hope your February is going well. Leave a note and share your thoughts. I'll be back with more very soon.


	6. Chapter 6- Candlelight

Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with the characters, especially Jasper.

This is a drabble.

_I was a quick wet boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

…

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you?_

-Iron &amp; Wine

Part 6

_When the stranger stepped in behind her and closed the door, all thoughts of what had happened outside flew out of her mind, because, for the first time, she could see him clearly._

He had rugged features, yet with an ethereal feel, with blond hair that seemed to glow around his head. And still wearing dark glasses.

Bella reached for the glasses.

"Not yet," he said. "You're not ready."

He led her to a chair, one of the few pieces of furniture she still had.

The apartment was mostly empty. He had taken most of their common furniture when He left. She'd been left with an aging dining room table and mismatched chairs. The rickety table was at least forty years old, from when her parents got married.

She sat down, just as the power went out and the room went dark.

They were alone in the dark for a few seconds before he asked, "Got any candles?"

She pointed to the kitchenette then realized he wouldn't be able to see her. Just as she started to say, "In the kitchen," she heard the sound of the kitchen cabinets opening and closing. He must have seen her pointing after all. Bella put her hand in front of her face and waved it. She couldn't see it. And he had dark glasses. What…?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a burner coming on, and she saw him standing in the glow of the stove's gas flame, lighting a taper.

"What's your name?" he asked sitting down next to her, sticking the candle into a flimsy holder. It wobbled, but stayed upright.

"Bella," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet you," he said simply.

xxxx

This is a little Valentine's Day Drabble.

Hope your February is going well. Leave a note and share your thoughts. I'll be back with more very soon.


	7. Chapter 7 - Those Eyes

Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with the characters, especially Jasper.

This is a drabble.

_I was a quick wet boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

…

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you?_

-Iron &amp; Wine

Part 7

"Well, you met me. Going to leave now?" Bella asked.

He leaned forward and slipped off her sunglasses. She put up her hand to stop him, but he was too quick.

She stared straight at him, defying him to say anything. She hadn't touched up her makeup since she left that morning, and she was sure the blowing rain had washed some of the cover-up away. All lovely shades purple and green, she thought.

"Satisfied?" she said.

He gently touched the bruising around her eye. His hand felt cool and she closed her eyes, leaning into it.

"I'll be satisfied later," he said.

She reached for his sunglasses. He leaned back but she grabbed them with her good hand.

"Fair's fair," she said. "You saw my eye, now I want to see…" Her voice stopped. His eyes were blazing red. The thought albino flew into and out of her mind. An albino wouldn't have blond hair.

"Well?" he asked.

"They're like rubies," she stated.

Xxx

This is a little Valentine's Day Drabble.

Hope your February is going well. Leave a note and share your thoughts. I'll be back with more very soon.


	8. Chapter 8 - Tears

Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with the characters, especially Jasper.

This is a drabble.

_I was a quick wet boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

…

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you?_

-Iron &amp; Wine

Part 8

"Where is he?" he asked.

"I don't know," Bella replied. "Some girl's apartment. Prettier than me, no doubt."

"Not possible," he said.

She stared at the table, putting her busted arm under it as she reached for her sunglasses with her good arm. Couldn't he see she was damaged goods?

"No, you're not. Whatever you're thinking, it's not true," he said softly. "You're so beautiful, and I've waited so long for you."

She heard him, but couldn't believe him. _Don't cry, don't let him see you crying._

She put the sunglasses on to cover up the tears that came anyway. Hot and burning, matching the pain she felt inside.

Xxx

This is a little Valentine's Day Drabble.

Hope your February is going well. Leave a note and share your thoughts. I'll be back with more very soon.


	9. Chapter 9 - Who Are You?

Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with the characters, especially Jasper.

This is a drabble.

_I was a quick wet boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

…

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you?_

-Iron &amp; Wine

Part 9

Bella couldn't look up, still fighting to hide the tears. They were painful, shameful. _Don't let him see your hurt._

She felt hands on her shoulders, touching her gently before sliding along her neck. A sweet breath blew across her face and whiskers just barely there touched her face.

Bella felt the pain recede, withdrawing from her like a tide. She waited for it to come crashing back, though welcoming the brief respite from the hurt.

She hiccupped as her crying stopped.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You're not the one with something to be sorry about," he said. His voice low, almost a growl.

"Did you growl earlier?" she asked.

"You heard that?" he said.

Nothing seemed to strange tonight. This beautiful stranger in her apartment, touching her without hurting her. Growling with glowing red eyes.

"Who are you?" she said softly.

"I'm Jasper, my beautiful love."

Xxx

(He finally told her his name! Not that anyone had any doubts.)

This is a little Valentine's Day Drabble.

Hope your February is going well. Leave a note and share your thoughts. I'll be back with more very soon.


	10. Chapter 10 - Pain

Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with the characters, especially Jasper.

This is a drabble.

_I was a quick wet boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

…

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you?_

-Iron &amp; Wine

Part 10

He left one hand on Bella's shoulder while he pulled up a chair.

"I wish I could make this go away completely," he said.

She looked down at her hands. It was hard to look someone in the face. She always felt so dirty. Dirty and busted.

The internal pain flooded back then retreated. She closed her eyes, relishing the relief.

"I know something about pain," he said.

Her eyes flicked open. He put his hand to the candle flame and turned it. It gleamed slightly, but she saw raised edges of scars, a patchwork. She gasped and reached for his hand.

The hand was cold and hard, but she didn't care. She only had eyes for the scars.

"Who did this?" she whispered.

"Someone who I thought loved me had me do terrible things. Painful to me, painful to others. Those are bite marks."

She turned his hand over and ran her fingers down his wrist, pushing back the sleeve of his coat. She could feel the little bumpy scars all over his arm.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"To what?"

"Take away the pain?" he said.

Xx

This is a little Valentine's Day Drabble.

Hope your February is going well. Leave a note and share your thoughts. I appreciate the response my little story has received.

I'll be back with more very soon.


	11. Chapter 11 - Touch

Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with the characters, especially Jasper.

This is a drabble.

_I was a quick wet boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

…

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you?_

-Iron &amp; Wine

Sorry to be a little late posting tonight – went to see The Movie.

Part 11

"You can do that?" Bella asked.

"Not completely," he said. "Scars never go away. You have to be willing to replace it with something else."

"Like what?"

He lifted up her chin so she couldn't look down and stared at her. "Be with me. It will hurt, at first. Everything worthwhile does, until you can let go of the pain."

Of course, she thought. He's offering to replace one pain with another.

But somehow, inside, she knew he wasn't going to hurt her like He had.

Could she trust Jasper?

"What's the verdict?" he asked gently, bending down to catch her eyes. She stared into his glorious red eyes.

She closed her eyes to give herself more space to think.

She felt his breath on her cheek and inhaled deeply. Her eyes popped back open at the sweetness of the scent.

He was right in front of her. She leaned in, just a little, and their lips met.

Xx

This is a little Valentine's Day Drabble.

Hope your February is going well. Leave a note and share your thoughts. I appreciate the response my little story has received.

I'll be back with more very soon.


	12. Chapter 12 - Knock Knock

Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with the characters, especially Jasper.

This is a drabble.

_I was a quick wet boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

…

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you?_

-Iron &amp; Wine

Part 12

Jasper's lips were hard, but his breath so sweet. Was this guy a magical statue? Bella had watched him stop a car outside. Maybe he was…Cupid come to life? Had He punched her so many times that she was now seeing things that weren't real? Or was it just a dream?

If this was a dream, she wanted it to continue. Bella molded her own lips around his, clinging to him.

She finally pulled back, needing a breath.

Jasper had sat down and pulled her onto his lap during the kiss. When she moved back, the chair squeaked beneath them.

Was it a dream?

"Feel OK? You look puzzled," he said, touching her lips with a cold finger, then tracing it down her neck to her shoulder blade.

"I'm OK. Just confused. The car. Your hands and lips…so…" she touched them.

"Stony feeling?" he said.

She nodded, putting her arms around him. Had she just criticized a perfect man?

"But you're not scared."

"No," she whispered.

"Then come with me," he said.

She nodded, not believing, not caring.

There was a knock on the door, and she heard His voice. "Bel-la," He sang out, drawing out the second syllable. She heard a woman's giggle. "Oh, Bel-la."

Jasper's eyes narrowed.

"Back door," she said.

As Jasper slid her off his lap and got up, Bella heard the sound of keys rattled. There was the sound of scraping metal, as if He had missed the keyhole a few times. He must be drunk again.

Jasper walked her to the back door, putting her hand in the middle of her back, moving easily despite the darkness. When he opened the back door, she blinked in the light from the hallway.

She could hear Him opening the front door on the other side of the small apartment, fumbling with the light switch, and calling out to her, "What happened to the lights, stupid?" His words slurring.

As Jasper closed the door behind them, she said, "My car should be in the garage now."

Xx

This is a little Valentine's Day Drabble.

Hope your February is going well. Leave a note and share your thoughts. I appreciate the response my little story has received.

I'll be back with more very soon. Just a few more chapters.


	13. Chapter 13 - Happy Valentine's Day

Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with the characters, especially Jasper.

This is a drabble.

_I was a quick wet boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

…

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you?_

-Iron &amp; Wine

Part 13

Just as they were closing the back door, Bella heard the sound someone stumbling into furniture as He entered with his unseen giggling companion.

"Good luck," she muttered.

Jasper looked over his shoulder, but she took his hand and went down the stairs leading to the garage.

She found her keys quickly. He was standing by the passenger door, and gestured for her to enter, holding out his hand for the keys.

She dropped the keys in, and they took off.

Once they reached the street, he reached over and took her hand.

She didn't ask where they were going. She dozed off at some point and when she woke up, there was a single red rose, wrapped in newspaper, on her lap.

"Passed a street vendor. The rest of his stock is in the back seat," Jasper said.

She looked back and saw several more roses, still in plastic, laying on the seat.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said.

Xx

(Yay! He finally said it!)

This is a little Valentine's Day Drabble.

Hope your February is going well. Leave a note and share your thoughts. Thanks to everyone who has come along on this Valentine's adventure with me.

I'll be back with more very soon. Three last chapters.


	14. Chapter 14 - Flightless Bird

Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with the characters, especially Jasper.

This is a drabble.

_I was a quick wet boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

…

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you?_

-Iron &amp; Wine

Part 14

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, looking out the window at the pine forest they were gliding past.

"Just a little place I know," he replied. "It's out of the way. Then I can answer your questions." He patted her knee. "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff, that's all."

A grim look passed over his face.

"What?" she asked.

"I've waited for you for so long," he said softly. "I don't like to see you in any pain, but you've got a tough few days ahead. Then none of this will matter."

When they finally stopped, it was in front of a small house, off the main road.

Jasper was out of the car and opening her car door before Bella had even unfastened her seatbelt. She blinked a few times, wondering at his speed, but took the hand he offered and he helped her out of the car.

He kept her hand as they walked up the porch and into the house. Jasper turned on the light and she took in the small but nicely furnished living room. She could sense the influence of a good decorator without the house feeling as if a woman lived there.

Bella went to the bathroom to freshen up. When she came out, Jasper had taken off his coat and turned on some music.

It only took a few beats to recognize Iron &amp; Wine's "Flightless Bird." Nervous, she looked at the CD collection.

She felt him behind her so she turned around just as he slipped his arms around her waist. Their foreheads touched as they began to slowly move to the music.

His voice was hoarse. "We've barely met, and I can't explain, but I know we were meant to be together. Will you be with me?"

"Yes," she said, glorying in his scent before turning up to kiss him. After their kiss, his lips slid down the side of her face, down to her neck. The bite startled her.

Xx

This is a little Valentine's Day Drabble.

Hope your February is going well. Leave a note and share your thoughts. I appreciate the response my little story has received.

I'll be back with more very soon. Just two more chapters. Thanks for coming along on this February adventure with me.


	15. Chapter 15 - Back to Town

Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with the characters, especially Jasper.

This is a drabble.

_I was a quick wet boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

…

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you?_

-Iron &amp; Wine

Part 15

Jasper was right. For a few days, her body burned after he bit her. Bella could feel him next to her, the cold of his body in contrast to the fire coursing through hers, his whispers that he was waiting keeping her sane through the pain.

Finally it was over. Bella woke up. She could see everything more clearly now. The world was bright, fresh and in focus. And Jasper himself looked better, if that was possible. She was dazzled by him for her first few days, and they barely left the cabin, exploring one another's bodies.

As for herself, she could tell by looking down and touching her face that her wounds had healed. The cabin didn't have any mirrors, and she hadn't seen her reflection yet. Jasper had asked her if she wanted to, and she had demurred. She had never liked looking at herself.

The couple went back to the city a few weeks later. Bella wanted to pick up some things from her postal box. Jasper had wanted to send someone else, but she insisted that she go. Just a last look, she thought.

Jasper wanted to get in and out quickly. He didn't like going during the day, due to the risk of exposure by sunlight, but it was cloudy.

She had hoped to hold her breath the entire time, but found that impractical. The sound of all those heartbeats alerted her to the presence of prey, so she just breathed in the fire of human scent, fighting the burn, fighting to keep from turning violent.

Bella had experienced enough violence with Him. She wouldn't unleash her new appetite on anyone.

Xx

This is a little Valentine's Day Drabble.

Hope your February is going well. Leave a note and share your thoughts. I appreciate the response my little story has received.

I'll be back with more very soon. One final chapter. Thanks for coming along on this February adventure with me.


	16. Chapter 16 - He's Not Worth It

Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with the characters, especially Jasper.

This is a drabble.

_I was a quick wet boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

…

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you?_

-Iron &amp; Wine

Part 16

Bella and Jasper went straight to the small building housing her rental post office box. Bella was in and out and back on the street in a few minutes, where Jasper was waiting for her, leaning against the car. She paused as she left the building, still getting used to his beauty. However many times she saw him, he took her breath away.

Just before getting back in the car, she heard a gasp. She turned to see Him staring at her.

"Bella?" he said.

What was He staring at? That His handiwork on her face had been erased? She felt rage boiling up inside and clinched her fists. Then she saw herself in the building's window. She couldn't believe she was seeing her own reflection. Bella reached up, touching her cheek, watching the mirror image doing the same.

She felt Jasper touch her arm. "I told you that you were beautiful," he whispered. "Didn't you believe me? But we need to leave now."

She looked at Jasper and saw he was staring at Him.

"We can come back tonight," Jasper continued.

"He's not worth it. Hurting Him won't make my past pain go away." She put her hand on Jasper's. "Let's go somewhere and create new memories."

Jasper leaned over to kiss her before starting the car. When he moved back he grinned mischievously.

"He's watching," Jasper remarked. "Jealous. Wants you back."

"Should have been more careful when he had me," she muttered without looking back. Bella smiled at Jasper, leaning over to put her head on his shoulder. "This is where I belong."

THE END

Hope your Valentine's Day was wonderful. Leave a note and share your thoughts. I appreciate the response my little story has received.

Thanks for coming along on this February adventure with me.


End file.
